Mercy
by MegaNerdAlert
Summary: Hermione always knew that Minerva McGonagall would never, ever, return her feelings. What she didn't know was that Minerva knew how she felt, or that the esteemed professor was capable of doing something totally and completely, stupid, and how it would turn her life upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this short scene popped into my head while at work today, so I came home and write it. As of now, I'm marking it as COMPLETE, because it can stand as a oneshot, though yes, I know there is room to take it further. I've just got too many other things going right now to commit to doing so. Once I finish Dueling and Abnormal I will look back over this and consider...how much I consider will depend on what you guys think...thusly, if you REALLY like it, please review. **

* * *

Not many people knew that Minerva McGonagall was married. She was, in fact, happily married with four children; two girls and two boys, one son and daughter of which were older than the twenty three year old Hermione Granger. Hermione had even dated the younger of Minerva's sons for about a year, until she had realized that it was the traits of his mother in him that she was attracted to, not the young man himself. It was a harsh smack of reality to Hermione when she'd realized that she was totally, uncontrollably, in love with her former professor.

The five year anniversary of Voldemort's defeat was marked by a Fair on the Hogwarts grounds. Some had wanted a ball to commemorate the event, but the greater majority felt that something more casual would be better, and so a Fair it was. Hermione knew that Minerva would be there, helping with this and that, and despite the fact that she knew that she would not be able to resist seeking Minerva out – something decidedly unwise, in Hermione's opinion – she elected to attend anyway. Besides, it was a public place, with lots of people about, so what could happen?

Surprisingly, it was Minerva who sought Hermione out that May evening. "Hermione!" the witch called to her from behind.

Hermione stiffened, the voice recognizable from dozens of erotic dreams that she'd had over the last few years. She took a deep breath, and turned. "Minerva, hello."

"Do you have a minute?" the older witch asked quietly.

"Of course, what can I do for you?" Hermione inquired.

"Privately?" Minerva requested, nodding her head toward the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Hermione had never feared the Forbidden Forest, despite all of the absolutely mad situations she'd been in within the dark sea of trees, but being away from the safety of the public eye, with this woman, terrified her. Nevertheless, she nodded in agreement, and followed Minerva away from the crowd.

"Hermione," Minerva said slowly, once they had finally gone out of sight of the festivities, "I know how you feel about me."

Hermione tripped over her own feet. "What?" she gulped.

"Listen, I was not planning on ever telling you I knew," Minerva continued. She was obviously uncomfortable with the conversation but, ever the Gryffindor, she pressed on. "However, I also know that you have been in and out of relationships, and I've come to the conclusion that if I offered you a way to…get me out of your system, that perhaps you'd finally move forward with your life. You already know that I have no romantic feelings toward you, but I do care about you, platonically. If it would help you let go of whatever you feel for me…"

Minerva's pause continued. "Yes?" Hermione prompted.

"Bloody hell," Minerva muttered. "If it will help, I will consent to you kissing me, just this once. Call it mercy."

Hermione's heart lurched. A deep purr resounded in her core, urging her to take Minerva's offer without hesitation. On the other hand, she knew that after it was over, after Minerva was gone from her life again, she would spend Merlin knows how long nursing her broken heart. How on earth Minerva had come to the conclusion that a kiss would heal this wound she couldn't imagine. In fact, it was probably the greatest instance of stupidity that Hermione could even associate with the older witch.

All that in mind, Hermione knew there was no way she could resist the temptation in front of her. She leaned forward and touched Minerva's cheek. She could feel the older woman's pulse quicken, the anxiety rolling off of her in waves. Yet, she stood firm.

Hermione took a step forward, placing her body in contact with Minerva's, and then she pressed her lips against the older woman's. Her hand slid down to Minerva's neck, and pulled her into the kiss gently. To her surprise, Minerva's hands moved onto her hips, and pulled Hermione closer. Before Hermione knew what was happening, Minerva had taken the initiative and deepened the kiss, to which Hermione responded with a moan. The exchange escalated further to Hermione's continued astonishment as Minerva pulled her tighter, obvious desire in her grip.

A moment later, Minerva broke away abruptly, stumbling backwards. Hermione watched the older woman carefully, but said nothing. The expression on her former professor's face was one of shock and fear, and deep inside the emerald eyes which had always captivated the younger woman, Hermione saw _want_.

"We – we should head back," Minerva stuttered, breathlessly. She didn't even wait for a response before turning to stride away.

"Not what you expected?" Hermione called after her in gentle, yet challenging tone. She'd always known Minerva did not think of her that way, and had never expected a moment like this to happen; never dreamed that she would be given the chance to kiss the woman she loved, and not in her wildest fantasies had she ever thought she'd see a look in Minerva's eyes that said _'I desire you'_ .

Minerva stopped dead in her tracks, but did not turn around. "No," she choked out.

Hermione walked up behind the older woman and laced her hands around Minerva's waste, leaning into her back as tears began to cascade down her own cheeks. "Why did you do this?" she whispered.

"Because I never thought one kiss would make me question everything I am," Minerva replied. "Or that mercy to you could be such a high cost to me."

"You're married," Hermione reminded the older woman, each of those two words ripping a new hole thought her own heart.

Minerva sighed, and turned around to face her former student. "Hermione…"

Hermione knew what was going to happen next, and for the sake of the love she had for Minerva, she forced herself to stand strong. "Goodbye, Minerva," she whispered.

And after one last pained look, Minerva McGonagall turned and walked away, leaving Hermione alone on the edge of the forest.

* * *

**Remember, if you want more, REVIEW! (If you don't want more, you can STILL review...) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am SUPPOSED to be working on Dueling and Abnormal, but as the review count and chatter about this one was so great, here's chapter two. I'm marking it as incomplete now, as none of you seemed okay with leaving it as a oneshot. :P**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall didn't know what to do. It had been two months since Hermione Granger had kissed her, and she had kissed the younger woman back. Not once before that moment had Minerva questioned what her feelings were towards her former student. Not once before that kiss had she ever thought she might like being with a woman. She had been raised in the sort of respectable home where that sort of behavior was not acceptable, and she had never questioned that getting married, having children and so on was the thing to do.

Ordinarily when faced with something she didn't know how to handle, Minerva simply set the problem aside until she found a way to solve the problem. In this case, she didn't believe she had the luxury of that time. Her older daughter knew five minutes after the incident that something was up. Anne had always been very observant. Even her husband Alec had noticed a change in her demeanor. Minerva knew she was acting guarded, reclusive even, but she couldn't help it. She had crossed a line she had never even known was there, and now she had to live with it. The problem was that she didn't think she could live with it, at least not without some closure, which meant a conversation with Hermione.

Despite her better judgment, she told her husband she was going out for a bit, and apparated directly to the street she knew Hermione lived on. "What the hell am I doing?" she muttered to herself as she knocked on Hermione's door a few minutes later.

The door opened twenty seconds later and Hermione stood there, dressed in tight blue jeans and a white tank top. "Hello," Minerva said quietly. "Can we talk?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised you're here. Come on in."

The younger woman stepped aside and allowed Minerva to enter. She shut the door behind her former professor and pointed toward a couch in the living area right off the entry of the flat. Minerva muttered her thanks and took off the light cloak she'd worn. She was wearing muggle clothing too. During the summer months when she was not at Hogwarts, Minerva preferred the more casual attire. Flowing brown slacks and a simple green three-quarter sleeve shirt had been her outfit of choice today, though now that she was here she thought that perhaps the low, scooped neckline might have been a bad idea.

"What do you want, Minerva?" Hermione asked tiredly.

Minerva took a look around the living space before answering, observing several empty bottles of wine, and a glass on the window sill indicating that Hermione had been drinking recently. She didn't appear drunk by any means, but her lack of cheerful, polite disposition told the older woman that she was at least relaxed from the alcohol. "Could it have been a fluke?" she asked after a moment.

"What?" Hermione laughed. "That you enjoyed kissing me?"

Minerva nodded numbly. "Hermione, I've never…looked at another woman like…that before."

Hermione smirked. "Well I'll take that as a compliment."

"I didn't see you as anything other than a former student, prior to the Fair," Minerva tried to explain. "It must have been a mistake…some spell, enchantment…something!"

The younger woman rolled her eyes, and leaned over on the couch so that her face was only inches from Minerva's. "Then kiss me again to test that theory," Hermione whispered. "I haven't touched my wand since you got here, and as I didn't know you were coming, I can't very well have cast a spell on you."

Minerva's breathing hitched. Every part of her mind wanted to think up a way to rationalize or excuse the thumping in her heart, but nothing came to her. Her body took control and she leaned forward to close the gap between them, and the moment their lips touched, Minerva's core began to pound violently.

Hermione didn't bother with gentle and cautious this time. The moment Minerva's lips touched hers, the younger woman responded with a fury that only fueled the older woman's desire. Tongues battled for dominance and it was only a matter of minutes before Hermione had Minerva pinned on the couch, was pulling the green shirt off.

And Minerva didn't stop her.

Hermione tank top, and both of their bras were discarded in short order. Minerva moaned as Hermione sucked her nipples, one at a time until they were almost painfully erect. She bit down on Hermione's neck in response, causing the younger woman to just suck harder. "Minerva!" she let out as the older woman bit down again.

Somewhere in the throes of passion thoughts ran through Minerva's head in fragments. What was she doing? How could something feel this good? What if someone found out? Why did she not even care? "Please, more," she whispered as she felt Hermione tongue starting to snake away from her breasts and down her stomach.

Hermione's rhythm didn't even falter as she unbuttoned Minerva's slacks and pulled them, and Minerva's underwear, away with one swift motion. Seconds later Hermione had pushed the naked pair of legs apart and all in a rush, thrust her tongue in the space between.

"Oh god," Minerva moaned, cumming almost at once. "Hermione!"

Hermione kept licking as she unbuttoned her own pants and pulled them off, tossing them aside and climbing back on top of Minerva. She placed her thigh between Minerva's legs and began to rock her hips, and it only took a few seconds for the older woman to figure out why. _The friction felt good_.

Hermione leaned forward to capture Minerva's lips again. The older woman could taste herself on Hermione's tongue, and to her surprise, it didn't revolt her as she had expected. She actually liked it. And more than that, she wondered what Hermione tasted like.

She twisted her body and forced Hermione onto her back. The younger woman looked up at her in surprise, silently asking if she's made a mistake taking things this far. "I want to lick you," Minerva explained. Hermione's face lit up, and she shift her body immediately to accommodate.

Minerva lowered herself slowly, quite unlike Hermione had, and ran her tongue slowly up and down the younger woman's clit. She continued this for a few minutes, just enjoying the unfamiliar taste, and listened as her…lover whimpered. _Oh god,_ Minerva thought. _I have a lover_. Further thoughts about what exactly that meant ran though her mind, and the frustration that resulted fueled her on. Confident that Hermione was thoroughly wet by now, she took two fingers and plunged them into the gaping hole.

"Minerva!" Hermione screamed in ecstasy.

* * *

**After you wash your hands, please review. *wink*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I seldom indulge in extreme angst, but I am enjoying it as I write this. :P**

* * *

Hermione was sitting on her couch musing about her…encounter with Minerva earlier that day. They had sex. She, Hermione Granger, had mind blowing, multi orgasm inducing sex, with Minerva McGonagall. Holy shit. The only thing that kept Hermione from grinning ear to ear was the brief conversation they'd had just prior to Minerva leaving.

"_This has to stay a secret, doesn't it?" _Hermione had asked, hesitantly. She'd never once before thought out how an affair between them might play out, because she never thought it was a remote possibility that it would happen. Alas, happen it had, and here she was.

"_Yes," _Minerva said quietly. _"If Alec and the kids found out…"_

Minerva had gone on to list all of the horrible things that would happen to each of them – careers ending, terrible scandal, broken hearts, and so on – should anyone discover what had happened between them. Personally, Hermione couldn't care less about how it would impact her reputation, but she did respect that Minerva had a hell of a lot more to lose than she did, and so she promised to keep silent.

A knock at her door for the second time that day snapped her out of her thoughts. She got up and went to answer it, and was surprised to see another of the McGonagall clan standing there. "Lloyd!" Hermione said, gaping at her ex-boyfriend…whose mother she had just thoroughly fucked…oh crap.

"My mother was here this morning, wasn't she?" he inquired without preamble.

"Uh…" Hermione had no idea what to say.

Lloyd cleared his throat. "You know my animagis form is a dog. I could smell you all over her as soon as she walked in the door."

Hermione leaned against the door frame and took a deep breath. "Have you told anyone?"

"No," Lloyd answered, glaring. "How long have you been fucking my mother, Hermione?"

The young witch stood upright, and glared back at Minerva's younger son. "It only happened once. She came over to discuss something with me, and, well…"

"What the hell did you need to talk about? And how did you go from teacher-former pupil to lovers in a matter of hours?" Lloyd demanded. "You've hardly spoken to her since we split."

Hermione said nothing, guilt ridden about the feelings she'd been carrying for so many years toward her Hogwarts Professor. "It's not that simple," she whispered after a minute.

Lloyd stared at her, understanding dawning on him. "Oh. Well fuck. Did you ever care about me or did you just go out with me to have excuses to see her? Damnit 'Mione, I can't believe you!"

"She confronted me about my feelings for her at the Fair two months ago," Hermione tried to explain. "We ended up kissing that afternoon – an effort on her part to prove to me that nothing could ever come of it. Her response to that kiss was unexpected, and that's what she came over to talk about. I did not invite her, I had not contact her since the Fair. I was going to just let things go, and she came to me."

Lloyd punched the doorframe. "Damnit. This needs to stop. I don't give a rat's arse about your feelings, or hers for that matter. But you two's stupid little experiment will not destroy my family. If she comes over again, you tell her what I said, got it?"

Hermione nodded, not willing to press her luck at Lloyd's self-control. He had every reason to be angry at her right now.

"I won't tell dad, or anyone else," Lloyd continued. "You just stay the fuck away from my mother, and Merlin help me this will just blow over and everything will go back to normal."

Lloyd turned and left without another word, and Hermione attempted to go on with her life. Two weeks later, however, Minerva turned up at her door again.

"Hi," the older woman said breathlessly when Hermione opened the door. "Can I come in?"

Hermione had an impulse to just shut the door in Minerva's face, but that thought didn't cross her mind until after her core had started pulsing at the mere sight of the woman before her. "Yea," she said, stepping aside. "But we need to talk."

Minerva stepped inside and made for the couch, looking up at Hermione curiously. "About?" she asked.

"Lloyd was here," Hermione said quietly, sitting down beside the older woman. "He knows what happened between us."

Minerva paled visibly.

"He says he will not tell Alec or anyone else, but more or less ordered me to stay away from you," Hermione continued.

The color returned to Minerva's face as her legendary Scottish temper flared to life. "That insolent little…had had NO RIGHT to threaten you!"

Hermione sighed. "What does it matter, Minerva? We both know this couldn't have lasted anyway. Maybe it's best if we stop before we get into any more of a mess than we already are."

Minerva looked pained. "I don't know if I can stop."

Hermione leaned back against the couch. "Why not? You didn't even have this problem three months ago. You were happily married with no more thought of me than any other former student."

"Hermione, these last two weeks I have revisited every memory of you. You were never just another student," Minerva said. "I think that I started to fall in love with you a long time ago…I just never understood it till now."

Hermione flinched. "Don't say that," she spat out bitterly. "You are married, Minerva."

"And if I left Alec?" Minerva whispered.

The birds chirped as silence filled the room. Hermione's jaw twitched. "Minerva, you are a Gryffindor, not an idiot," she said, as her heart lurched in protest. "You won't destroy your life for this."

A tear fell from Minerva's eye and she turned away. "Goodbye, Hermione," she choked, standing up and quickly walked out the door. As the echo of the door slamming behind Minerva sounded, Hermione curled up on her couch and began to sob violently. Doing the right thing hurt like hell.

* * *

**Please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another update for Mercy - I realize that not much 'happens' in this chapter, but I wanted to give you guys a better look at what's going on in Minerva's head. The rashness of what she's doing now does seem a bit out of character, I know, but I think that this will explain all of that. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Minerva sat on the floor in the hallway outside of Hermione's apartment. She could hear the younger woman sobbing inside, and she herself silently cried, biting her lip and shaking as tears cascaded down her cheeks. In the last two weeks, like she had told Hermione, she'd thought about every encounter she'd had with the muggleborn witch from the day she presented the ten year old Hermione with her Hogwarts letter, to the afternoon two weeks ago when they'd had sex. Every time she thought about Hermione, she felt…complete. Minerva wracked her brain, wondering how the hell she'd not seen this coming, but she truly had never questioned the nature of their relationship before.

Even when Minerva had realized that Hermione had feelings for her, she'd still not considered her own feelings. It had been the letters that had given the younger woman away; the two had exchanged owls here and there over the years, since the end of the war. Not many, only six or seven per year, but for the first year or so, Hermione had always signed the letters _"Yours Always, Hermione"_, and then quite suddenly she'd changed her pattern and began signing _"Love Always,"_ instead. At first Minerva had just thought of it as an elevated term of endearment, but then she began to see little comments here and there in the letters that led her to start thinking they Hermione had deeper feelings for her. Eventually, she'd worked up enough nerve to go talk to Harry Potter about it. She closed her eyes, remembering that conversation like it was yesterday.

"_Mr. Potter, thank you for meeting me," she'd said, sitting down at a booth at _The Leaky Cauldron_._

"_No problem, Professor," he'd replied. "You said you wanted to talk about 'Mione?"_

_Minerva nodded. "Mr. Potter, is Hermione gay?"_

_Harry had nearly choked on the sip of water he'd just taken. "What makes you ask that?"_

_Minerva had wanted to make it through this conversation without giving Harry more information than he already had, so she dodged. "Just answer the question, please."_

"_Um, well, yea she is," Harry admitted. "But she's done a damn good job keeping it a secret. How the bloody hell did you find out?"_

_Minerva sighed. "I just had a hunch, thank you for being honest."_

_Harry stared intently at her for a moment, not saying a word. He had seemed to be sizing her up, as it were – trying to analyze what exactly she was getting at. "Oh. Damn," he finally said. "You know, don't you?"_

_And what precisely is it that you think I know?" Minerva inquired, crossing her arms and hoping he didn't notice the blush she could feel forming on her face._

_Unfortunately, he noticed, and that gave him the nerve to actually say what they were both thinking. "That she fancies you," he whispered. _

_Minerva gulped. "You know this for certain?"_

_Harry nodded. "She's been pining after you since fifth year."_

Minerva opened her eyes again, thinking about how at that point, she'd started blowing off Hermione's letters, in an effort to drive the girl away. It wasn't long after that when Hermione had started dating Lloyd, an event that had confused her beyond measure. She hoped for the best, and they seemed happy together, but in the back of her mind she always wondered how much of Hermione's feelings for Lloyd were rooted in the feelings she had for Minerva. The breakup happened a year later, and the exchanges between Hermione and Minerva had been minimal since then.

However, for the two years between then and now, Minerva had continued to watch Hermione. She'd seen her date men and woman, though she only knew because she was looking – Hermione was still doing a fine job keeping her personal life under the radar. None of the relationships lasted more than a couple months. And what's more, a few weeks before the fair, Harry had sent her an owl with a short message, one only she would have understood. She had silently thanked him that.

_H. will be at fair. Info related during conversation at Leaky Cauldron still relevant. Be advised._

Translated loosely, Harry had let her know that Hermione would be at the fair, and still had feelings for her. She figured that 'be advised' meant 'probably best if you stay clear of her', but Minerva had decided that something had to be done about this; the something that she'd come up with, however, had completely blown up in her face. Look where she was now.

Falling in love; Damn her own stupidity, but she had begun to fall in love with Hermione Granger, and all the reasons she'd given to Hermione about how this had to stay a secret and nothing could really come of it had begun seeming less and less important. She thought about Alec and her children. Oh, Alec really was a good man, and she did love him – but theirs like many purebloods, had been an arranged marriage. She wondered now if she would have chosen him if the choice had been hers to make. She didn't regret the life she'd led up to this point, but it was a blaring reality that her life was more than half over, and she had never once done something totally selfish.

Her duty to her family, her duty to Alec, her duty to Hogwarts, her duty to her children, her duty to the Order; all of that had always been placed above her own desires. Minerva found herself wondering if she had been given five minutes in the course of her life in which duty was not a consideration, she might have gotten to this place a lot sooner.

Minerva took a deep breath, wiped the tears off her face with her cloak, and stood. She didn't even knock before she reentered Hermione's apartment.

"Hermione," she said when the younger woman looked up, startled. "I may be an idiot, but I want to do something selfish for the first time in my life. I want to be with you."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**This fic is getting a ridiculous amount of review. Thank you guys SO much! And without further ado...chapter five.**

* * *

Hermione stared blankly at Minerva. "What?"

"I want to be with you," Minerva repeated, closing the door of the apartment behind her and walking over to the couch. "Do you want to be with me?"

Hermione stood and embraced Minerva tightly. "With everything that I am," she whispered into the older witch's ear. "Are you sure about this?"

Minerva pulled her tighter. "Yes, I am."

Gentle, tentative kisses followed for a few minutes before Hermione pulled back. Their first time together had been a lusty, random encounter, but if Minerva really wanted to be with her, then she wanted to do things differently from now on. She wanted to make love to the woman who had captured her heart. "Come to bed with me," she said, brown eyes locking with green ones.

Minerva nodded, and followed Hermione into her bedroom. Before pressing forward, Hermione looked intently at her former teacher, seeking any sign of doubt the older woman might be having. "If we do this," she said, "and you go back to Alec, it will kill me. Do you understand that?"

"I do," Minerva replied. "I want this. I made my choice when I walked back in your door. Tomorrow I will go collect some of my things and move them to my quarters at Hogwarts, and then go to the Ministry and file for divorce."

"You could move in here," Hermione offered sincerely.

Minerva chuckled. "Call me old fashioned, but I don't believe in moving in with someone so early into the relationship. If things continue this way between us, we'll revisit the living arrangements."

"If you doubt that we will stay together in the long term, why risk everything you have to be with me?" Hermione inquired. She wasn't hurt that Minerva didn't want to move in, but her love for the older woman ran deep enough that she wanted to understand her motivations.

"We have a lot going against us, Hermione," Minerva replied, sitting on the edge of the bed. "And while I want things to work out in the long term, I am trying to be realistic. I made my choice, and while I know I'm about to turn my world upside down, this situation has made me realize that I've spent a lifetime never once considering what I want, and even if things don't last between you and I, it's become obvious to me that if I don't do this, reclaim my life I mean, I will spend the rest of my days living with regret. I'm choosing to take my freedom, which today, and hopefully many days to come, includes you."

Hermione nodded, appreciating the wisdom of what Minerva was saying. If they did this, and eventually went their separate ways for some reason, she could handle loosing Minerva that way. She just didn't want to be responsible for destroying this woman's life, and causing her to be unhappy. "I understand," she said, taking a seat next to her…lover.

Minerva started at her intently. "Make love to me, Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione was on her in an instant, holding the older woman's face between her hands and kissing her firmly. Minerva fell backwards onto the bed and Hermione climbed on top of her, wasting no time in sliding her hands under her lover's shirt and pushing it up, exposing a tight, flat stomach. Hermione pressed gentle kisses on Minerva's left hip, smiling when the older woman jerked.

"Found a sweet spot," she teased, kissing the spot again.

"Oh god," Minerva yelped.

"Am I making you wet?" Hermione inquired with a grin, starting to unbutton Minerva's slacks.

Minerva smiled, and then made short work of taking off her shirt the rest of the way, as well as her bra, as Hermione pulled off her pants. "I dearly hope you are getting naked in the near future, too," she commented.

"As you wish," Hermione replied, quickly removing her own clothing and tossing them aside. She placed two fingers in Minerva's pussy, just far enough in to feel the moisture, leaving the older woman whimpering.

"More," Minerva pouted. "You little tease."

Hermione kept her fingers as they were, and shifted her position enough that her mouth could reach Minerva's hip again. She pressed a firm kiss on the sweet spot she'd just located, and at the same time, thrust all the way inside of her lover, feeling a sense of satisfaction as Minerva moaned loudly, and she felt her finger's being clenched tightly. She pulled her fingers out, and waited for Minerva to make eye contact before licking the cum off of them.

Minerva's eyes widened and her breathing quickened. She wasted no time pulling Hermione on top of her, raising her leg to offer Hermione some friction. Hermione ground against her lover's thigh slowly, matching the rhythm of her movements with kisses, nips, and gropes.

Hermione squealed when, with surprising speed, Minerva flipped her over, found and began sucking on her nipple, and thrust her own two fingers into the young. Hermione could have died happy right then and there. She'd always loved how Minerva could read her every mood, and it now seemed that she could equally as well read her body language, sensing her wants and desires in bed.

Minerva pulled her fingers out and used the natural lubricant to massage Hermione's clit. "Minerva!" Hermione whispered, feeling an orgasm beginning to build.

The older woman began to rub faster, sliding her long body upwards at the same time. "Cum for me, love," Minerva whispered as their breasts touched. And as soon as Minerva bit down on Hermione's neck, cum she did.

Hours later the couple lay in bed, just holding each other under the tan sheets. Hermione rested her head on Minerva's shoulder, her leg slung over the older woman's hip. Minerva had joked about being used as furniture when she'd positioned herself that way, but had pulled the younger woman closer as she said it. Hermione knew that tomorrow, and probably many days after that, would be difficult as she and Minerva made this transition, and their family and friends started to find out. Hermione doubted that Harry would be surprised, but Ron was going to have a shit fit, and her parents would probably have a meltdown at the thought of her being a 'home-wrecker', but right now Hermione just focused on the moment she was in. "I love you," she whispered into the darkness, nuzzling Minerva's neck.

"And I love you," Minerva replied. "I really do."

* * *

**And go wash your hands...and then review. Please. :P - Next chapter, Minerva tells her family.  
**


End file.
